


The waiting

by SignsTimeMemory



Category: Ghost Wars (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x12, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignsTimeMemory/pseuds/SignsTimeMemory
Summary: A missing moment from 1x12 of Ghost Wars.Val's thoughts as she and Mar wait for the outcome of the souls'body swap.





	The waiting

There's far more fear into this waiting than the whole road it takes to get up to Lambda.

Indeed there's always comfort to be found in Mar's arms even if it took quite a bit for her to believe this.

Sometimes you can still catch some disbelief in her eyes when she looks around and knows your lives have been changed. Still rationality and calm are what might have kept her safe throughout the whole ordeal,which is anything but over.

It's quite funny to think about,but you'd have her no other way.

Val McGrath is not good at waiting...you act out,you fight...there's no waiting for the mayor of a strange town like yours.

If you're trapped you may as well do it right by all these people,even when some turn on you.

In hindsight the signs were probably always there,always on the verge of falling,and doing a lot of damage,but nothing is worse than wanting to be blind at something. And you...you should've seen them first.

It's better to see in plain sight when things are about to fall apart.

_Yet back than waiting seemed to be enough._

Almost like a solution could have easily fallen from the sky and into your hands.

You know what they all meant to say,now.

You used to read it in their eyes,almost like pity for those still capable of it,and indifference for those who have already lost hope...and now they're out there...waiting...for something to happen,for things to change,for your daughter to stand back up and know who she's,and know she's loved,and not a day went by without you at least trying to make her better.

If your heart could beat way faster than it already is it would end up breaking your chest.

If your arms could raise they'd already be opening that door.

If your legs could move,instead of being paralyzed with cold fear,they'd take you straight where you shall both already be.

For once,however,you can do nothing but wait....if you can't move,you'll wait...

_Waiting will be enough._

You'll wait for your brother to come out of there and tell you everything is okay.

You know it should be easy,yet you'll wait.

Wait for something that might be right or wrong.

Wait to find out if your life will stop spinning and stand still for a minute.

If at the end of the day you'll both still have a daughter,or not.

You remember there was a time full of fights,and tears you told her...the woman you chose to be for the rest of your life with,horrible things,things which almost tore you apart,things which you'll never dare to repeat again,not after being threatened with losing your family. With losing the people you love and cherish the most.

You'll regret it till kingdom comes,if there's one.

Yet,here she stands,still. With you. Waiting. Just like you.

Waiting to live,waiting to die,waiting for your daughters...waiting in this endless limbo,forever caught in between,waiting for sunrise to come.

It takes a bit to get it...but for now... _waiting is enough_.

 


End file.
